Conventional deodorizing urinals that are configured to deodorize unpleasant odor can be categorized into two types, namely a flushing type and a cooling type. The conventional deodorizing urinal of the flushing type is configured to clean and dilute unpleasant odorous liquid (e.g., urine) by a flush. For example, Chinese Patent Application Publication No. CN102071734A discloses a conventional deodorizing urinal of the flushing type including a detector, and a water pipe having water soluble material stored therein. The water soluble material is mixed with water and released from the water pipe for cleaning a urinal body of the conventional deodorizing urinal when the detector detects a user approaching the conventional deodorizing urinal.
The conventional deodorizing urinal of the cooling type is configured to slow diffusion of the unpleasant odor. Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. TW M306598 discloses a conventional deodorizing device of the cooling type to be mounted to a conventional urinal. The conventional deodorizing device includes a circulation pipe filled with a coolant, and a condenser connected to the circulation pipe and configured to cool down the coolant. The coolant in the circulation pipe can cool down the conventional urinal to alleviate the diffusion of the unpleasant odor. However, since the condenser needs to frequently operate to cool down the coolant for maintaining the conventional urinal at a relatively low temperature, power consumption of the condenser is relatively high.